1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for mangling laundry items, having at least one stationary mangle body and at least one revolvingly drivable mangle belt which is assigned to the at least one mangle body, wherein the laundry items are conveyable by the mangle belt through a mangling gap between the mangle body and the mangle belt.
2. Prior Art
Mangling laundry items of all types in particular takes place in commercial laundries, using various devices. What are referred to as trough-type mangles having at least one rotationally drivable trough roller and one heatable semi-circular mangle trough which is assigned to the former, or devices which are usually referred to as belt mangles and which display at least one stationary mangle body and at least one revolvingly drivable mangle belt which is assigned to the mangle body, are mainly used.